Oh baby, but I do
by fannndomtrash
Summary: 'You don't even love me.' There was no uncertainty; He recited it like a fact he'd just accepted and come to terms with, his voice flat like the bitter smile he sported, and something shattered in Yoongi. Fat tears rolled down Jimin's blotchy cheeks and god, oh god, Yoongi had never felt so desperate to touch, to reach out and /hold/ him. 'Oh baby, but I do.' #Yoonmin #fluff


'You don't even love me.' There was no uncertainty to Jimin's tone; He recited it like a fact he'd just accepted and come to terms with, his voice flat like the bitter smile he sported, and something shattered in Yoongi. Fat tears rolled down his blotchy cheeks and god, oh god, Yoongi had never felt so desperate to touch, to reach out and /hold/ him, hold him so tight that his broken pieces sticks back together.

'Oh baby, but I do.'

。

In which Jimin decides to take a gap year, and Yoongi is apparently his idea of 'an adventure of a life time'.

。

Tags:

Domestic Yoonmin, teeth rotting fluff, insecure Jimin (to be updated)

。

Well okay Watty has lots of Yoonmin smuts(no complaints there but still) tho I usually read fluff/angst ahhhh xD Contrary to the blurb, this is a vvv random/fluffy fic- please don't expect a smut even tho it sounds like one(don't ask me why it sounded good in my head ffs) but yeah healthy relationship development is so important to me and I'd like to explore different sides of Yoongi and Jimin if possible. Also, my inspiration comes and goes so this will deffo be written in oneshots, nothing too cliffhanger-y. Oh, AND if some of my sentences sound familiar I may have borrowed them from some fics I've read(is that plagarism I hope not jsincjknci it's usually just 1 line) but anywhoot, hope you guys like it~

Cover art credit goes to Kharys(they have a tumblr) They kind of just said their art was alright to use for personal blog use so I hope this will be okay, if anyone knows any of their edit/usage policies please lemme know, thank you~💙

* * *

。

Yoongi wasn't sure _how_ he ended up scrubbing tomato sauce off the ceiling with a _ginormous_ spider in a jar sitting on the counter, yet, here he was, and Yoongi decided that _this_ , this right here, was his new personal low.

His life had started falling apart at about 7AM today.

Yoongi hated mornings, as anyone who had the patience to be around him for 5 seconds would know. He hated morning with the burning passions of a thousand suns, and he hated early mornings even more because it felt like he was still peacefully dreaming, which was why it wasn't fair when he heard a breathy 'Hyung!' behind him on not just _any_ morning, but a _Monday_ morning, slayer of all weekend hungover souls, the Shinigami of the modern ages. Yoongi had been too sluggish to response then, turning around slowly, seeing, _Park_ _Jimin_ inches away from his face. He'd rubbed his eyes painfully hard, but Jimin stayed exactly where he was with a wide grin that threatened to split his face, all rosy cheeked, his breath misting in the cold air. He threw his arms around Yoongi, colliding into the older boy's collarbone painfully, and, _oh_. _You_ _didn't_ _feel_ _pain_ _in_ _dreams_.

'J...Jimin?' It was ass o' clock in the morning- Yoongi's tongue was still dreaming of Hong Kong, not holding a proper conversation.

'Hyung, I missed you so much~' The said boy whined and jutted out his lower lip, pouting. Okay, what did Yoongi do to deserve this kind of disrespect?

'Jimin...you live in Busan.'

'Yup! I took a gap year and decided to come see you' - _which,_ _what_ _the_ _fuck_ \- 'so I got on the 8pm bus and arrived this morning!' Jimin chirped cheerfully, picking up a suitcase that Yoongi could swear wasn't there before, _which,_ _what_ _the_ _FUUUUCK_. As much as he liked Jimin, the boy was kind of ruining his life and as an added bonus, Yoongi felt like there were 20 cicadas screaming 'welcome to hell, welcome to hell' in his head.

Yoongi wanted to control alt Z his life.

'Coffee first,' he managed to choke out at last, wincing as his neck cracked. 'Then, then, we talk.'

* * *

Apparently, someone had really underappreciated his ability to stifle emotions before his coffee fix, because hearing about Jimin's spontaneous, story was taking 10 years off his life.

'You what.' Yoongi spluttered into his third cup of coffee and tried not to die as he processed- keyword, _tried_ \- what new information Jimin had just brushed off like it was no big deal.

'I took a gap year to have an adventure before I get too old and caught up, and I decided that I wanted to see you first, hyung!' Jimin plopped a cookie into his mouth, his eyes narrowing as he savoured the taste while Yoongi was _perishing_. As much as he was flattered at the indirect conclusion that he was the _first_ person Jimin wanted to see, that he was Jimin's idea of an _adventure_ , first of all, 'adventure', who even says that, did Jimin know about the dangers of the world or no-

'Jimin,' Yoongi swallowed and enunciated the word, just in case there was any kind of confusion on who he was addressing. 'You're a child, you're practically _five_ , for fuck's sake, how-'

'I'm 18!' Jimin put his arms into a big 'X', his elbow dangerously close to his mug. 'I'm a grown up, I can take care of myself perfectly fine, and...'

Yoongi tuned out the rest of Jimin's protest and snorted. Jimin had the common sense of a duck when it came to danger evaluations, and he had about as much faith that Jimin would be 'fine' as he would for a puppy surrounded by a pack of wolves. In other words, none.

'I'll be okay, hyung, I'll just be kidnapped and sold to some godforsaken place because I accepted a stranger's food, hyung.'

Jimin was quiet, and Yoongi dimly wondered if he'd overstepped his boundaries.

They had been close, once. Jimin was Yoongi's neighbour and the two had grown up together until Yoongi's family moved to Daegu in grade 3. He and Jimin kept in touch, but their conversations were more like formalities for the sake of their family's bonds. They'd gotten a little closer by the time Yoongi was well into his first year of college, and with a little more time on his hands, he was able to respond to Jimin's messages more. Jimin and Yoongi were no longer the kind of friends children could be even with an age gap, but Jimin truly seemed to be interested in his college life, and so they started Skype calling each other on a weekly basis. However, this memory...Yoongi had blurted it out without thinking, a distant memory neither of them had spoken of till now, the memory that was too painful to bring up.

It was in winter, Yoongi remembered.

Jimin was 9, and Yoongi had somewhere along the way developed a habit of following the small boy everywhere, attracted by Jimin's bright personality like a butterfly to the light. They'd been playing with snow in the park a few streets down when 2 men had offered them candy apples with a kind smile, which Jimin graciously accepted. Yoongi hadn't known what it was back then, but he had a nagging feeling that he couldn't trust them, just dragged Jimin by the hand and took off. Halfway home, Jimin had collapsed, and Yoongi was so sure he'd died, carrying the small boy home as fast as a 12 year old could, tears streaming down his face as he pounded down the door to Jimin's house. Jimin wound up in the ICU, unconscious for 3 days, drugs found in the candy apple. Yoongi had never felt so disgusted. He didn't speak to Jimin at all, blaming himself that he was too careless, should've taken care of Jimin better. Escaping to his grandma's was the only coping mechanism a 12 year old could think of, and his grandma was kind enough not to say anything on the days he burrowed into his blankets and cried until he couldn't breathe, even after Jimin was discharged. Eventually, his father's work demanded him to move to Daegu, and the Min family had disappeared from the neighbourhood, just like that. The 2 boys had kept in touch afterwards, of course, and the tension dissipated after a while, but Yoongi would never forget the way Jimin sobbed, wet, heart wrenching sobs as he asked why Yoongi, his only friend, had left him through a phone call. It was something he still regretted to the very day, having never given Jimin a proper explanation.

'It won't...happen again, hyung, I promise. I just wanted to see you.'

Yoongi's head snapped up at Jimin's words, trying to drag his mind back to the present. Jimin tried for a small smile and looked down at his hands when their eyes met for the briefest of moments.

Scrubbing his face tiredly, Yoongi finally gave in. He couldn't change the past, but at least he could work out on being nicer to Jimin. 'How long have you had this plan?'

'Oh, yesterday!'

'Your parents know about this?' Disbelief was now a permanent resident etched on his barely 21 face as Yoongi closed his eyes and tried to remember what breathing felt like because he was effectively and not for the first time today, screaming in his head, primarily of 100 short reasons why he was an idiot for even asking.

'Of course!' Jimin proudly puffed out his chest as Yoongi belatedly remembered that Mrs Park was, if not more, just as aloof as Jimin was. 'Appa and eomma said it was alright for me to head out, helped me pack my bags and everything.' He proudly unzipped his suitcase to reveal a few Tshirts, a soft toy, and, holy shit, a large wad of cash stuffed in one of the coat pockets, far too much money than what should be entrusted to Jimin, who was _the king of all klutzes, the klutziest of the klutzest, proud representative of the klutz-_

'So, you made a decision literally 12 hours ago, scraped together a few shirts, somehow gained your parents' approval and decided to show up at Daegu with almost zero chance of finding me unless I just so happened to bump into you, but you did it anyway.' Yoongi's sanity was leaving him.

'Mmmmm, but I knew you'd find me. You always do.'

 _Well_.

Yoongi stilled at how easily Jimin had said the words as the younger sipped his coffee, yelping when he scalded his tongue- how much trust he still had for Yoongi. It was a reference to their childhood times; when Yoongi would know exactly when Jimin was feeling sad or down, where he'd be if he ran off, and, against his better judgement, his chest tightened. Yoongi couldn't deny the fact that after all these years, he was still in love with Jimin's sunshine smile, the way he selflessly gave what seemed to be endless affection and support to everyone. His story of falling in love with Jimin was nothing dramatic- it was just a realisation as Yoongi sat with Jimin, letting him take a bite of his ice cream that _oh_ , _his life would suck a lot without Jimin_ , a realisation that that came with an overwhelming thought of ' _protect'._ As grumpy as he acted, he still deeply cared about the small boy before him, but Jimin had appeared in his life too suddenly, and Yoongi didn't know what to do.

'Besides! I have a GPS on my phone now, so my mom would know exactly where I was!'

 _Of_ _course_. Given the chance, Jimin's mom would've been the founder and President of the Park Jimin Protection Club, and Yoongi would totally be the Vice President. Jimin was fumbling with the box of napkins he'd managed to knock over, and Yoongi smiled as he reached out to help him. No matter what their history was, Yoongi had been successful in supressing his feeling for almost 10 years. He and Jimin were friends now- that was what's mattered, and Yoongi intended to treasure the precious bond.

* * *

 _MORE NOTES_

The end.

JKJK

OKAY, FINALLY, CHAPTER 1. Sorry the end line was shit please don't lose faith in me eowfjifojiroewpjf :,) I had like 25 mid-writing crisis-es bc I kept feeling like the plot wasn't flowing along quickly enough but AT LEAST IT'S DONE WHEET WHEET (tomato sauce comes in the next chapter btw)

In other news, i'm also working on a 40k fic(that literally has like 6 chapters) and i might publish that later but ehhhhhhh idek anymore hope you guys likes this tho it was just random but I love Yoonmin to death yes I do, and I also have a few other lil scenes ready for the kiddos so deffo be on a look out to an update sooner or later mkay ily all alright take care of yourselves and drink lots of water


End file.
